


No Paradise

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, James before he was Captain Flint, Lost Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: The world is ugly and love is taken away.





	No Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "chop"; theme: cooking

The sea is choppy today. The beach feels like the bleakest place on earth as the lashing wind seeks to punish James for existing.

It could be easy to leave this behind.

To travel to new shores with bluer, warmer waters and a different, gentler sun. It should be easy. Their destination should be paradise.

If only the voices in his head would stop screaming. If only his own voice wasn´t the loudest. If only he could stop seeing Thomas´ face. Thomas´ father´s face. Miranda. 

Thomas. 

There is no paradise. The world has revealed itself and its ugliness deserves no mercy.


End file.
